Perfect
by Nephthys of Irkalla
Summary: Tori Vega knew the reason as to why she had two favourite colours – blue and green. Because it was the reminder of the eyes of the woman she loved. She enjoyed immensely looking into the amazed eyes of her beloved, especially, when the Goth girl was high in the zenith of passion. Taking in her dilated pupils and the colours in its environs. [M-rated to be safe] Jori drabble.
**Disclaimer:** [The TV series] Victorious and the characters used in this drabble belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I make no money out of this.

 **Perfect.**

The dunes in the duvet that creased and increased when her naughty feet pushed the sheets away in pure passion, were the perfect excuse to get lost in the jungle of the bed. Sometimes an unquiet hand would try to smear the disaster only to find itself wringing the fabric in ecstasy, moments later. They could have blamed it on the entropy that reigned in the constricting space they lay tangled in.

Between the swift movements of hips, the brunette poured out her passion within the half-open lips of her lover. It was the feeling of warmth she got from meshing her reddened lips to these of the pale girl, whose lips were redder than the ripest of cherries. The pale skin tinted with rouge – skin to skin, toes somewhere and foreheads pressed together whilst their breathings increased in tempo.

An unbreakable rhythm. Gasps of surprise and sheer astonishment left their throats, past their connected tongues and filled the air with sounds – extraneous sounds for the passersby. For them, the insiders, not too much.

Tori Vega knew the reason as to why she had two favourite colours – blue and green. Because it was the reminder of the eyes of the woman she loved. She enjoyed immensely looking into the amazed eyes of her beloved, when the girl was high in the zenith of passion. Taking in her dilated pupils and the colours in its environs, she could almost see herself reflected back whenever their gazes locked – and those eyes that fluttered close whenever tanned digits caressed the chasm hidden on her white body.

Tori could still not grasp in its entirety what had happened between them to go from enmity to tolerance to, eventually, a world of passion and abandon and love.

She kissed her again, frightened it was all a mirage of her mind. Her mind who thirsted for love. So she made the voluptuous body that lay beneath her, her prisoner. She knew the truth, however – she knew she loved her with everything she had inside. She loved everything that came with the package that was Jade West – jealousy and violence, included.

Nevertheless, Tori had also learnt what jealousy felt like – she sometimes wanted to hide the Goth in her room, to keep her to herself – make her hers forever.

Crazed hands roamed the pale skin that squirmed every now and then, shimmering with sweat, her strong hands gripped at the other girl's curves, almost looking for purchase – clawing her way into the pale skin she knew like the back of her hand. She didn't feel the pain that the black nails of Jade produced in her back – drawing blood.

Both were possessive like that.

And when Jade was reaching heaven's gates –

The phone rang. Breaking the spell they had placed themselves under for the evening.

And Tori knew who it was – the only person who still couldn't accept the fact that Jade was in love with someone else.

''I thought you –'' Because Tori was sure Jade had spoken to Beck. She was sure, more than sure – extremely sure that the girl had explained to him there was nothing more going on between them – that there would be no more Beck and Jade.

And it had ended with a big _that's all she wrote_ between them. She was sure he would have taken a hint by that moment.

Yet, the phone kept on ringing.

And Tori felt her heart grow heavier. Because she did not want to lose a friend over matters of the heart.

''I did, I swear!'' The hoarse voice of the other girl resounded in the small room. Her pale hands searching for the device that would be somewhere lost between the sheets. ''He's just in denial.'' She muttered as if they had had that conversation a thousand times.

And when Jade found the phone, the enlightened screen showed Beck's photo and his name was written in white letters – but the Goth did not even take a second look at it as she took the battery off her PearPhone, not even bothering to turn it off – Tori presumed it would be a way to economize time.

And then she threw it on the floor without a care in the world. Instead, Tori found something scintillating in the darkened room, she searched for the blue-green eyes of her girlfriend and found the answer to her queries there – because it seemed to be a mischievous glint playing in her eyes.

''Where were we?'' The Goth muttered into Tori's neck, nibbling at the sweet skin under the other girl's ear.

''I don't know – I think I need some help remembering things.'' And even though Tori was never meant to be an actress, it was a convincing act according to Jade who would never admit to having praised her girlfriend in her mind.

And this time around it were the reddened lips of the Goth the ones who searched for these of Tori.

''Gladly.'' And they were casting a spell on themselves once again with muttered words of love and sweets nothing to the air.

It was _perfect_.

 _By: Nephthys of Irkalla._


End file.
